eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
The Late Manny Rivera
April 21, 2007 | writer = Jorge R Gutierrez Scott Kreamer | director = Dave Thomas | previous = Old Money | next = Party Monsters |season = 1 }} The Late Manny Rivera is the first half of the 6th episode of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot Manny and Frida, after an unprecedented string of “tardies,” are given an ultimatum by the nasty Vice Principal Chakal: Get to school on time or be expelled. Episode Summary It is Tuesday morning, and Vice Principal Chakal is ordering students to get to class, while under the watchful eye of Principal Tonino. He then catches the scent of arcade tokens. Manny and Frida finally arrive, and blab excuses for being late (9 is the starting time). Principal Tonino pardons them, and they head off. This carries on until Thursday morning, where Chakal is in charge while Tonino is away. Chakal had called Manny and Frida's parents to talk about their tardiness. They are warned that if Manny and Frida are late again he will expel them, much to the delight of Sergio (who was eavesdropping). Manny is disheartened to hear from his parents that should he get expelled, they will send him to charm school (located in Switzerland). Later at night, Frida comes to tell him she will be sent to military school if she gets expelled. The two devise a plan to take a route to school that avoid any temptations along the way. Along the way, they are hampered by attacks of Senor Siniestro who attacks them relentlessly but they are able to avoid him. Very soon, Siniestro forces Manny to throw Frida to the school by herself as he saves a school bus. Siniestro attacks Manny with a robot monster who easily beats him but the villain reveals a bomb on his robot monster as a farewell as he retreats but Manny uses the bomb to propel him to school arriving on time. Manny and Frida are relieved at this while Chakal is disappointed that he can't get rid of them as is Sergio who complains next to him. Seeing that Sergio was late, Chakal takes his anger out on him and ironically gives five hundred detentions, much to his dismay. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Sergio/Señor Siniestro *Vice Principal Chakal *Rodolfo Rivera *Maria Rivera *Emiliano Suárez Minor Characters *Granpapi *Principal Tonino Characters Introduced *Señor Siniestro's Robot Minions *Carmela Suárez Gallery The gallery for this episode can be found here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Montage Scene N/A Battles El Tigre vs. Señor Sinestro Running Gags Chakal's mustache piece falling off. Trivia *Sergio's Señor Siniestro suit upgrade, Señor Siniestro Gigante, makes its debut in this episode. *This is an episode where Maria doesn't hyperventilate. Errors *When the overview map of the routes to Leone Middle school is shown and when Manny points at the locations, his arm is disconnected as the camera zooms in. *When Rodolfo yells Manny's full name, the FiOS closed-captions read "Cortorro", instead of "Gutierrez". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1